


so many possibilities

by planetundersiege



Series: Glimadora Week 2020 (August Version) [7]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Dating, F/F, First Dates, Fluff, Glimadora - Freeform, Glimadora Week 2020, Mid-Canon, Slice of Life, Wordcount: 100-500, glimadora week, spop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:55:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26033794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Glimadora Week 2020 (August Version): Day 7: First dateGlimmer and Adora plan their first date.
Relationships: Adora/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Series: Glimadora Week 2020 (August Version) [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1880764
Kudos: 4





	so many possibilities

The moment Glimmer had confessed her feelings to Adora and asked the girl out on a date, Adora just became confused. Extremely happy about Glimmer liking her since she loved her back, but still confused for various reasons.

Adora, having grown up in the Horde, had no concept of dating or going on a date at all. If you loved someone, you simply said it and flirted with each other between training exercises, or perhaps slept in the same bed during the night, with some kisses being snuck into the mix from time to time. But that was it, no real dating activities like Glimmer had explained to her after asking the question of “what’s a date?”

Though, after Glimmer had explained, Adora was stoked and  _ really  _ wanted to go on a date with her. Just thinking about it made her all warm and fuzzy, imagining herself and Glimmer in one of those cute situations she sounded like heaven.

All ideas were good. A cute little picnic in a park, watching a movie on a holopad, going on a romantic hike into the Whispering Woods to watch the stars without any type of light pollution she was so used to in the Horde, it all sounded perfect, almost too good to be true.

But it was true, she was there with Glimmer, and after a lot of talking they figured out what would be the perfect date for them, one they would always remember. And it made her so happy, and as the date was set, she counted down the days in her calendar with a smile on her face.

And then it arrived, and she and Glimmer were off for a picnic in the woods, combining two ideas into one.

And as they walked into the woods, they fdjr hands, ready for their first date of many to start.


End file.
